Jun tao
This is a story in that Jun tao was sent for her father to deal with a rival family wen, that seek a way to get the skills and abilities of the tao family about use the corpses as soldiers, but occurs a twist plot. I don't own shaman king. Prelude Since ancient times, the tao dinasty was in war with the wen dinasty to get the power in this lands, and they were incapable to defeat their other enemy, creating a endless war for years. But finally the grand grandfather of manage to develop the art of a daoshi to reanimate the corpses and use them like pawns to fight, turing the tide to the favor of the tao family and defeating the wen family, leaving them almost wipe out from the lands. But one member of the wen family manage to survived and he was planning his revenge against the tao family, getting interest in learn the secrets of the arts of a daoshi to reanimate corpses to creates an invincible army to get his revenge. But he knows that first he need dissappear for the time being to give the tao family a false safety and waits that they have their low guard to could get the secrets. Also, this man manage to get discover a potion capable to give him eternal youth, allowing to him lives until find a way to get his revenge. And the name of the last member of the wen family is called Chen, Chen Wen. Revenge of the Wen Several years after that chen dranks the potion, the tao family was a succesfull clan that harbor a lot power and influence in their lands and any person that cross in their path was dissappeared and they could make anything that they want to do. And to accomplish this duties, they send to Jun tao, the eldest daughter, a beautiful woman with a green hair stappled and with a beauty dress to show that she is a high class person, but also jun was a ruthless person that don't have qualms in execute anyone that harm the interest of her family, making her a dangerous woman or even a Femme Fattale. Also, jun was gifted in the daoshi arts to reanimates corpses to her bidding, making jun tao someone that you never want to be her enemy. But unfortunately to jun tao, chen could learn that some of the techniques that jun uses to commands her minions, a talisman writed with the blood of the owner, making that chen understand that he needs her talismans and her knownlegde to could get this secrets arts to get his revenge. Then chen chose ambush to jun tao during her patrols and he challenges her to a fight, then jun grabs one of her talismans and commands her minions to attack him and kill him, but chen get aways from the minions, much to the chagrin of jun. But to get worse, this was the plan of chen, because he knows that the minions have other talisman sticked to their faces, then he manage to escape from the sight of the minions and manage to ambush one of them and take his talisman and render the minion inactive. Then he erase the original writing of the talisman and he write it with his own name and stick it to the minion and he manage to get the control over it, making that his plan was succesful. But still he needs to caught to jun tao, because she is whom harbor the knownlegde to makes this talismans and the process to reanimate corpses, making that chen set in motion the next phase of his master plan. Jun tao caught Then chen as he could guess, jun reported her battle against him to her father and he ordered her to find this man to make him pay for meddler with the tao family, making that jun was tracking him to a kind of lair, but without knows, she was walking to a trap. Then chen finally appears to confront to jun and she reclaims him who he is, but chen refuse to answer her question and he declare that if she wants to get her answer, first she must defeat him in a martial duel. In the beginning of the battle, both fighter were in a stalemate, but then chen apparently left his guard off and jun could take him down, leaving him defeated and she put her foot in his neck to start to interrogate him before to kill him. But this was the plan of chen, he make sure that jun was distracted and tired to fight him that she couldn't see the chen's minion approaching behind her, and suddenly, the minion grags the hands of jun and lift her from a high height, leaving her hanging from her hands and after the minion grabs her belly and start to squeeze her until that jun lose the breath and she was rendered unconscious, allowing to chen to take her like prisoner. Then once that jun tao was unconscious, chen take her to his dungeon and chains her hands with a shackles to the wall, to keep her prisoner and to could interrogate her. But he was aware that jun is a strong willed woman that wouldn't never cooperate with him willing, then using his knownlegde with the potions, he makes a truth serum that force whom drinks it spill any information and he put the beverage in her mouth while she is unconscious. Then jun finally awakes and chen start to interrogates her, jun tries to refuse to answer his questions, but she discover that somehow she cannot lie him and instead, she is spilling all the secrets about the daoshi arts, talismans and the reanimation to him, and to get worse, he reveals to jun that he was recording everything with a crystal orb that he carries, like a was to blackmail her as a traitor to the tao family if she manage to find a way to escape from her shackles, because chen needs time to construct his army before to declare the war to the tao family and jun could escape and warn them about chen, but thanks to the recording, she could be accused of be his accomplice and this could get her the death sentence and her name dishonored with her legacy, a shameful fate to anyone. But Chen offers to jun stays as his prisoner during all the conflict and instead that she could be considered like KIA to her family, making that her honor never be tainted and instead she could dissappear once that the tao family is wipe out. Then jun considers that her father never treat her like a daughter, but he simply treat her like a servant and an executioner and even he could consider easily a rat that should be pursued and eliminated, making that jun accepts the offer of chen and she stays in this dungeon until that he wipe out the tao family and she could get a new life. Trivia * The reason of Jun to betrays easily her own family is because she deep downs wants a normal life, not the executioner of a cruel family and when chen caughts her to get her secrets, she could analyzed that he give her the chance to accomplish it.